A Future, An Old Face, A Proposal
by FlyingFree910
Summary: Jac and Jonny are going strong but will the return of an old face put a spanner in the works?


_**Had this idea, hope you enjoy. It is a one-shot though but there can be a sequel. **_

* * *

Myself and Jonny have put everything behind us. I told him about the endometriosis and my past and we have both agreed to start afresh. He moved into my flat soon after a lengthy talk and we are going from strength to strength. We are just like any other couple, we bicker, we laugh and we have fun especially during the weekly food shop when he is adamant in putting things in the trolley that are just not needed. Let's just say he always wins with those doe eyes of his.

I'm confident in where our relationship is going considering I found an engagement ring and speech the other day. But what surprised me was the fact that I wasn't scared, I didn't want to run away, I wanted it to happen. I imagined walking down the aisle towards a smirking Scottish man in a kilt. I carefully placed the ring and his speech back where I found them and promised myself that when he thought the time was right, I would embrace it. Let's just say when he got home that night from his shift, I welcomed him fully.

As I was saying we are going from strength to strength and this is the reason why for once I have done the right thing. I had a letter from Joseph yesterday morning telling me all about his new wife and Harry and how he was returning to Darwin. When I had finished the letter I wasn't angry or upset I was actually glad. Happy that I would be able to get closure once and for all. Instead of keeping it to myself like I would have done in the past, I told Jonny. I shared my thoughts and feelings and I felt that I was in a normal relationship. Both of us talking and having a civilized conversation about something that was close to my heart. If Joseph asks about my status, I'll tell him. I'm no longer ashamed to call Jonny my boyfriend. I'm proud to say that this man has ultimately won over my heart and we are blissfully happy.

It has been two weeks since that letter and as I stand at the nurses' station anxious about Joseph's return, I feel a presence behind me and a Scottish voice in my ear.  
"How about tonight we order a takeaway and watch the TV instead of going out" I turn around and smirk at him. It was Mo's birthday and she was having some drinks, it wasn't like Jonny to miss his best friend's birthday but he is just a little geek at heart.  
"How do you think Maureen will feel if you blow out on her birthday to watch Doctor Who?" His face turned sheepish.  
"How about we record it and you can watch it when we get home in your pyjamas and a hot chocolate?" A broad smile appeared on his face and he swooped down and kissed me before walking away. Such a kid at heart. I looked at the patient notes and set about doing my job, Joseph at the back of my mind.

Returning from theatre, I notice Elliott talking to someone. Their back was facing me but it didn't matter I knew who it was. Taking a deep breath I began to walk over to the nurses' station and to face my past. Walking up to Elliot, I began to talk to him about a patient. He soon walked away leaving me alone standing side by side with Joseph. I heard him sigh before he began to speak.  
"How are you" he asked.  
"Good" was my reply. Joy, small talk.  
"Look I was wondering if we could talk, how about I take you out tonight?" I sigh and look at for the first time in a year.  
"I'm sorry Joe but I'm busy tonight and if you'll excuse me I have work to do". And with that I walked away. Today was going to be fun.

5 o'clock and for once my shift has ended on time and I was actually glad to be going home. I was waiting outside the changing rooms for Jonny who was probably prancing about, very aware of a set of eyes burning into me. Soon my idiot of a boyfriend appeared in my line of sight.  
"Ready". I nodded and we began to walk past Joseph towards the lift. I made sure that he caught my next comment, any chance to have a dig.  
"Jonny we need a visit to the shop first; you finished all the toothpaste this morning." He stopped and turned around to look at me.  
"Oh I see, I get the blame for using all the toothpaste, but when I try and put it in the trolley I get moaned at", he pointed out.  
"It's not my fault I don't take particular fancy to bubblegum toothpaste. I'm more of a minty girl. Now hurry up, I'm hungry" And with that we walked past Joseph. Tonight was going to be good.

Arriving back at the flat I place my bag on the kitchen side and set about making dinner, I was starving.  
"You are a devil women", Jonny said as he pulled me into a hug.  
"I don't know what you are on about", I replied feigning innocence.  
"Yes you do, you blatantly said all those things knowing full well who was listening".  
"Well you obviously didn't mind. I know for a fact that we have two spare toothpaste tubes in the medicine cabinet". I told him. He looked at me and then smiled.  
"Yeah well you're my girl and he was looking at you. Just be glad I didn't cock my leg and start to pee on you" he said before he released me.  
"I'm going for a shower. Can you record Doctor Who please?" And with that he skipped joyfully into the bathroom whilst whistling.  
"Okay I will and Jonny if you play your cards right you may be able to cock your leg later tonight". I could hear his laughter as he put the shower on.

We arrived at the Holby pub to find the party in full swing, Jonny soon left my side to impress Mo with his birthday moves. I made my way to the bar and ordered myself a drink, turning around I spotted Jonny making an idiot of his self. A small smile soon crept onto my face as he soon tripped and fell on the floor with Mo standing above him laughing.  
"So you and a nurse, bit low standard for you isn't it. I would have though you would be shacked up with a Director of Surgery by now. Hannsen not your type then. "Joseph was here then I take it.  
"You know, you shouldn't say things without knowing the full story. As a matter of fact, I love Jonny. He may be a nurse but that doesn't matter to me. I love him for him, not for his job". I walked away. Closure I said I wanted; I had closure years ago but just didn't realize. Joseph is a fraction of the man that Jonny is and I am so glad that I rejected the offer of going with him and Harry. I notice that my boyfriend seems to be in an in depth conversation with Mo, before I am able to make my way over there Joseph appears at my side again.  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
"Can we just talk", he said.  
"We are talking", I replied. He sighed.  
"Look can we just clear the air. We are working together again and there is just too much negativity surrounding us".  
"I'm good. Are you?" I said to him.  
"Yeah. I'm good". And with that I walked away towards Jonny and Mo and prepared to have a really good night.

11 pm was the time as we walked through my flat door. I was tired and all I wanted to do was sleep but Jonny was literally bouncing of the walls on alcohol and god knows what else.  
"Jac can I watch it? Please can I watch it?" He was begging bless him.  
"How about you get into your pyjamas and I make you a hot chocolate?" He soon ran off into the direction of the bedroom. Once everything had been sorted out and Jonny was comfortable on the sofa, I decided to head to bed.  
"I'm heading to bed now, I'm shattered", I told him. He nodded and turned his head towards me and kissed me.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"; I replied and went to bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was awakened by the sound of Jonny screaming, I rushed out of bed and out of the bedroom door to a sight that just blew me away. Lit candles were scattered all around the living room and Jonny was in the middle on one knee.  
"I know Jac that you found the ring and speech and considering you didn't dump me I take it this is a good idea". I nodded.  
"I love you Jacqueline, I really do. I want to marry you and announce to the whole world that you are my wife. I threw away my speech as it was pointless. Words on paper don't amount to the words which I say from my heart right now. You are a beautiful, fiery woman who has embedded herself into my very core. Please say you will marry me?" Looking at his handsome hopeful face I just ran into a full sprint and leaped into his arms.  
"Of course I will you idiot" And I kissed him with so much passion I was blown away myself. Let's just say he was able to cock his leg that night.

The next day at work I was in the happiest mood I think I have ever been and nothing could wipe the grin of my face. Joseph appeared at my side and even then my grin refused to leave.  
"You're very happy this morning". He commented.  
"Well I'm now officially engaged and couldn't be happier". I went to move away but he grabbed my arm.  
"Jac, can we be friends? Look I'm happily married with Harry and you have that nurse guy. Just leave our past behind us and be friends." He asked. I nodded.  
"Yes we can be friends". I pulled away and began to walk towards my office. I stopped and turned back around.  
"If you grab me again, I will ensure that you will have no more children". And with that I entered my office and sat down onto my chair.

My life is fantastic and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
